Lighting modules with passages for power supply cables are known in the art. EP2497998, for instance, describes a light emitting diode (LED) module which includes a substrate on which an LED is mounted; a heat radiation unit configured to include an insertion hole for passage of a power supply cable that supplies power to the substrate; a lens plate configured to include a lens corresponding to the LED and to cover the substrate; a rubber seal configured to be disposed between the heat radiation unit and the lens plate; and a waterproof structure configured to be inserted in the insertion hole and to include a through hole to receive the power supply cable, wherein the substrate is received in an inner space constructed as the lens plate, the rubber seal, and the heat radiation unit are connected, and the inner space has a waterproof structure.